


joshler drabble

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Josh is a smol little, M/M, and he wants to explain to tyler but, coughs anyway, how do that, littlespace, uhhh idk ok thats good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Josh. Age regressor. Anxious mess. Drummer for twentyonepilots. Tyler Joseph's boyfriend.Tyler. Caregiver. Depression-splattered. Singer for twentyonepilots. Josh Dun's boyfriend.Josh would tell Tyler that he's a little, if he knew how.Tyler would tell Josh that he's a caregiver, but didn't think he needed to.





	joshler drabble

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS IS CUTER THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE AAA

Josh Dun was little sometimes. Very little, actually. Like, three-to-five-years-old-little. He'd been in and out of communities and you'd think that he had a caregiver right?

 

Wrong.

 

Although he wanted to explain his littlespace to his boyfriend (Tyler Joseph) he never knew how to, which had prompted several stress-and-anxiety induced meltdowns in the pitch of night. 

 

Josh in fact, was sitting on his bunk right now, swinging his legs. Tyler was out doing stuff for the band and Josh had opted to stay back, saying that he wanted to sleep some 'cause he lost some the night before. It wasn't a lie. Plus, Tyler would be out for a little while longer, right? There was a long moment of hesitation before Josh gave in to temptation, shucking his jeans and pulling on the softest pair of pajama pants he owned, folding his skinny jeans and putting them away, grabbing one of Tyler's hoodies and pulling it on, melting into the soft fabric. This one was a tiny bit too big on him, it covered his hands up to his knuckles. In other words, perfect.

 

He picked up his favorite stuffie, holding the little black kitten in his hands, petting the fluffy fur, the familiar feel of it coupled with the sweet smell of Tyler on the sweater was sending him fast into littlespace. The sudden want to suck on his thumb sparked to life and Josh almost whined as he quickly found his pacifier where he kept it. Somewhere Tyler wouldn't find it but where he always knew it was. He popped it in his mouth and the gentle pressure was all he needed to feel totally little. 

 

He crawled into his bunk, snuggling into the blankets, eyes fluttering shut while he worked at his paci. Right as Josh was bout to fall asleep, the sound of the bus door opening echoed into the bunk area and Josh was snapped awake, suddenly terrified, and shrank into the depths of his blankets, curling up into the back wall of his bunk, eyes going wide with fear when Tyler peeked into his bunk. Instead of being disgusted like Josh expected, his face softened.

 

"Hey Joshie." Tyler cooed, looking like he was trying not to squeal, as he reached forward and stroked Josh's hair. Almost against his will, Josh melted and pressed into it, eyes fluttering. 

 

"You little?" Tyler asked kindly, soft and sweet, Josh blushing and ducking his head a little, but then nodding.

 

"Okay." Tyler stated quietly, eyes flicking to the sweater Josh was wearing and letting out this soft little "aww", crawling into the bunk as well and gathering Josh into his chest. Josh was more than happy to cuddle into him, sighing softly, eyes fluttering shut.

 

"It's okay that you're little, Joshie. I'm gonna take care of you, 'kay?" Tyler murmured, pressing his face into Josh's neon yellow curls.

 

"M'kay dada." Josh mumbled back, smiling behind his paci.

 

...so it looked like it would turn out to be fine after all.


End file.
